


Frog? Frog.

by heda_of_sunshine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Couple, bechloe - Freeform, emily mitchell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_of_sunshine/pseuds/heda_of_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe are having a little problem with their smol daughter, Emily, who's still learning how to talk. Warning for language (but it's not that bad). Oneshot bechloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog? Frog.

“C’mon baby” Beca walks into the living room with a camera and sees Chloe talking to their daughter. They were both sitting on the floor next to the tv, surrounded by children’s toys. Their little Emily has been having a hard time saying a certain word. The teachers in her kindergarten school talked about this with them, worried that it might influence the other kids.

“Say it with me now. _Frog frroog frog…”_ Chloe says holding the sides of Emily’s shoulders.

“Fu _uu_ u _uu_ ck” says the little Emily. Too pure and innocent for the world.

Chloe looks at Emily with her eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting. Beca chuckles at how cute and funny Chloe looks at that moment while she was filming them. Chloe’s head turns to where the brunette was, leaning on the wall where they measure Emily’s height as she grows older.

“This is your fault you know?” exclaims Chloe to the brunette.

“What? Why is it my fault?” Beca asks sarcastically with a pout.

Chloe’s eyes squint “As if you don’t know Mrs. Potty Mouth.”

“What the fuck Chloe?”

“Fuck” says the young brunette playing with one of her toys. Beca laughs and so does Chloe while she face palms herself. As Beca walks over to the two of them, Chloe looks up to their child.

“What am I going to do with you baby?” Chloe asks Emily who continues playing with her toy. And Beca sits right next to Chloe, still holding up the camera.

“The teacher is going to have a fit when she finds out that we can’t fix this” Chloe says to Beca.

“Forget about the teacher, it’s Emily’s godmother that I’m worried about” Beca responds.

“Yeah…Aubrey’s gonna kill us and take our baby.”

There was a moment of silence between the two, while they look at their child lovingly. And not a second later, Chloe’s face lights up.

“I have an idea” says the redhead to the brunette with a look. A look that Beca is far too familiar with.

“Oh no. No no no.” Beca replies

“What? I haven’t even told you yet my idea.”

“Nope. I know that face. That face means that Chloe’s about to do something stupid”

“Oh c’mon, let’s give it a shot” Chloe exclaims while she holds Beca’s left hand with both of her hands. Beca lets out a sigh and looks at Chloe with an eyebrow raised.

“Okay, so how about we just keep saying frog. Replace every word with frog, only for today? Like Groot in the Guardians of the Galaxy!”

“Sounds stupid Mrs. Mitchell”

“Aw, pweaass. Pwetty pweasse.” Chloe says with her good puppy eyes and a pout. Beca laughs at how ridiculous this situation is. But Chloe keeps coming at her with the cute puppy face. So Beca, in defeat, replies

“Frog frog _frog_?”

And Chloe lets out a squeal and replies “Frog _froooog_ FROG!” and attack hugs Beca.

-

Aubrey arrives at the parking lot of the Mitchell residence. She walks to the doorstep with a new toy for her favorite niece. But the door was left unlocked, so she lets herself in. This worries Aubrey, the bad things that could happen if they continue this, Aubrey thought.

“Chloe?” Aubrey asks out loud as she walks through their halls. She could hear a faint sound of someone saying… “Frogs?”

Aubrey enters the living room and finds Beca and Chloe sitting on the floor playing with little Emily, and repeating the word ‘frog’ in different tones.

“What the hell is happening here?” Aubrey asks with her eyebrows furrowed.

Instantly Beca and Chloe look behind them and find Aubrey with a face the reads confusion.

“Frog frog.” Chloe replies and Beca face palms herself and says “Ohh…frog.”

“What???? Frog??”

Emily faces Aubrey and crawls her way to her godmother. Emily stretches her arms, and Aubrey replies by carrying her.

“What’s happening Emily? What’s up with your moms and frogs?”

“Fuck” replies the child in Aubrey’s arms.

In an instant, Aubrey’s head snaps to  look at the two moms sitting on the floor “WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post on tumblr...the post is neither mine nor is it my idea. The prompt was so cute, I just had to.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145478230652/a-and-b-have-a-small-child-that-is-just-learning


End file.
